1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a portable computer. More particularly, the present invention relates to a portable computer with a position-adjustable keyboard.
2. Description of Related Art
As a portable computer is popular in the market, it has become essential equipment in a modern office. Thus, using this essential equipment is no longer limited to short-term or out-of-office use. Some users even use the portable computer to replace a desktop computer in the office routine.
FIG. 1 is a schematic side view of a conventional portable computer. A distance between a rim of a base unit 104 and a keyboard 106 of a conventional portable computer 100 is further than that of a common keyboard. When a conventional portable computer 100 is used as a desktop computer, a user's wrist 108 must rest on the base unit 104, forming a gap 110 between a desk and his forearm. That is, when a user is typing, his forearm is suspended. If the user needs to type for a long time, the forgoing circumstances may tire his arm.